Never Notice It Until Trouble Happens
by cherrybrandy
Summary: Kikyou is dead. Will Inuyasha ever know his true feelings for Kagome or will he continue to hurt her?my very first inuyasha one shot!reviews pleaseeee.rated T or M for some future eventsyou had been warned.watch out for the sequel..
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….but I wish I do…really…

ONE SHOT!

Summary: Kikyou is dead. Will Inuyasha ever know his true feelings for Kagome or will he continue to hurt her?

Title: Never Notice It Until Trouble Happens

Rated: T/M

(in this story, Kagome killed Kikyou… that's all you should know… I don't want to talk about the details of how and why… I used the song "Let me be the one"… so, this is my very first Inuyasha one shot, hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

**Never Notice It Until Trouble Happens**

**by: cherry brandy

* * *

**

"I'm sorry that I killed Kikyou…"

"Is that all you can say? You've killed the most important person in my whole life, you ficking bitch of a shard detector! You killed the only person who valued me for who I am!"

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome said, crying.

Inuyasha slapped her hard, then left her all alone in the forest.

'I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I have taken the most important person in you life, but you are wrong, she's not the only person who loves you…' Kagome thought before she fainted.

* * *

(1 day later, still no sign of Kagome)

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome?" Sango said.

"Keh…"

"Don't keh me Inuyasha! Kagome might be in danger!"

"She can save herself, after all she killed Kikyou, remember?"

"But she still needs someone, this is serious."

"She's a miko…"

"But she cant heal herself."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at the hot springs, she told me that there is a possibility that she might die."

"She is just joking. She probably wants us to protect her always." Sango slapped Inuyasha.

"Cant you see Inuyasha? She told me that she might die! Do you understand? DIE!"

"Yeah I do, I wish she was dead. She killed the only person who loves me!"

"The only person who loves you, eh? What do you consider Kagome? Did you not see that she loves you too, just the way Kikyou loved you!"

A growl from a cat was heard. They turned to see who it was, and saw Miroku riding on Kirara's back, holding an unconscious Kagome. He then placed Kagome on her sleeping beag. She is so pale, her tan skin is becoming white and her cherry lips already lost their color.

"Oh my god, Kagome! Miroku, get Kaede, a cloth and warm water."

Miroku did what he was told while Inuyasha only stared at Kagome's pale form.

"Keh, I don't care…"

"well Inuyasha, if you don't fucking care, why don't you just leave and go somewhere else. Maybe find another reincarnation of Kikyou." Sango who was already pissed at the hanyou's behavior said. Inuyasha just growled and walked out of the hut, the Kaede walked in to check on Kagome.

* * *

Few hours of waiting

"Kaede, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked a very worried Miroku.

"I don't know Miroku, she's getting weaker, but I see no wounds or rashes… she's getting paler and paler. I can't heal it. I see nothing wrong with her body. I think she's the one who doesn't want to be healed."

"WHAT!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.

"Oh no.." Sango said.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked. "If it's about Kagome then tell us."

"Let's talk about this with Inuyasha."

* * *

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"We think Kagome is dying." Miroku responded.

"I don't care."

"No, she's not really dying. She can still leave but…she doesn't want to." Sango said sadly.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Kaede, do you remember the time when she asked you about transferring her soul to something else?"

"Yeah, I do… you mean?"

"Yes. She doesn't want to live because she doesn't want to get hurt. She decides to die because she's going to give her soul to Kikyou, for her to live. She told me before she said that she killed Kikyou."

"But how does she know that she is going to kill Kikyou?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, she said she had a dream about it, and didn't know if it is true or not, that's why she is giving her soul to Kikyou, for you… Inuyasha."

"Let her, it's her own fault Kikyou died…again."

"You're really an idiot, do you even know that Inuyasha?"

"Keh." Inuyasha said turning away.

"I guess you told her that she killed the most important person in you life and the only person who loves and accepted you Inuyasha." Sango said, almost crying.

"Wh--what? How did you know that?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Worst words always comes out from your mouth. Well you that Kagome is only a shard detector, let me ask you Inuyasha, what do you consider me, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou?"

"Umm.."

"So you're speechless now, eh? Tell me Inuyasha, what are we to you? Why did you only consider Kikyou as the only one who accepted you. If we didn't accept you, why would we bother battling Naraku with you? Did we not consider you for who you are? Did you not see that Kagome also loves you? Why do you always think about Kikyou? Kikyou here, Kikyou there. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP FOR A WHILE AND NOT TALK ABOUT KIKYOU? THINK ABOUT HOW Kagome FEELS SOMETIMES!" Sango shouted at him and walked out of the hut.

"Look what you have done Inuyasha. Think about what she said. Now, if you excuse me, I need to comfort someone." Miroku said, walking out the door and looked for Sango. All walked out of the hut leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind.

'What the hell did just happened?' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other hut, Kagome just woke up. Apparently for Kagome everything is back to normal yet she didn't know that the others already know about her plans of giving her soul to the dead priestess. She walked out of the hut and noticed the hanyou sitting in one of the branches of a big tree.

* * *

Inuyasha decided to go outside and think. He walked up to a tree and settled himself on one of it's big branches. Then he smelled her. 'Kagome.'

"Inuyasha? Can we talk?" He growled but at least jumped down to talk to her.

"What do you want bitch? Or should I say murderer?" Kagome could feel tears turning in her eyes, but she just blinked them away. She doesn't want to cry in front of him, not now. She ignored the way he calls her and walked all the way towards him. When she was in front of him, she put her hands on the prayer beads found on his neck, and lifted it up. When she got the necklace, she got the shards that they have collected and gather it together with the necklace.

"Here Inuyasha, I know you wanted this to happen a long time ago." She said smiling. "I'm setting you free Inuyasha, and once again, I'm so sorry." She then handed him the shards and the prayer beads. "I hope I can help bring Kikyou back for you." she turned and walked away, and that's when the tears started to flow down, and he can smell it.

_**Somebody told me you were leaving**_

_**I don't know**_

_**Somebody told me you're unhappy**_

_**But it doesn't show**_

_**Somebody told me that you don't want me**_

_**No more**_

_**So you're walking out the door**_

_**Nobody told me you've been crying**_

_**Every night**_

_**Nobody told me you've bee dyin'**_

_**But didn't want to fight**_

_**Nobody told me that you fell out of love **_

_**From me**_

_**So I'm setting you free**_

_**Let me be the one to break it up**_

_**So you wont have to make excuses**_

_**We don't need to find a set-up where**_

_**Someone wins and someone loses**_

_**We just have to say our love was true**_

_**But has now become a lie**_

_**so I'm telling you I love you**_

_**One last time**_

_**And goodbye**_

"Kagome…" he whispered.

* * *

After Kagome confronted Inuyasha, she went wandering in the woods, she doesn't know where she's going, tears blocking her eyes. She then came to a halt when she heard an all so familiar voice.

"What do we have here? Oh, it's the miko. Where's your hanyou?"

"What do you want Naraku?"

"As usual."

"I don't have it, if you're looking for the jewel shards."

"I guess I have another reason killing Inuyasha then, since I know that you'll give it to him."

"Then what do you want now?" Kagome said, full of courage.

"Maybe that body of yours is pleasurable. Once we've mated, I can have your miko powers."

"Wh—what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Since you don't have the jewel shards, I'd rather have your powers… by mating you."

Kagome moved backwards, while Naraku moved forward. Kagome's back was now against the tree, while Naraku still continued to move forward. She attempted to run, but the trees' roots are holding her back, in her feet and hands. Naraku laughed evilly.

* * *

After thinking, Inuyasha decided to go back where his friends were. He expected to be greeted by an "Oh hi Inuyasha!", but sadly, it's different this time.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"What? She's not her yet?" Inuyasha replied.

"No, we thought she went to talk to you?" Miroku questioned.

"Where could she be?" Sango worriedly said.

"Keh! I'm going to find her."

Inuyasha continued searching, but stopped when one particular scent hit his nose.

"Naraku." He whispered.

He followed Naraku's scent and was shocked at what he saw. There was Naraku over a fully naked Kagome, who was still against the tree, he was raping her.(?) She was crying, and you could see the bruises in her arms and legs.

"You bastard! Get your dirty hands away from her!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with his testing(?), but was stopped by a barrier.

Naraku then turned to him, smiling evilly.

"Look whose here, dear Kagome." Naraku said, stroking Kagome's cheek. She just cried harder.

"I said look!" Naraku held her face and turned it to the side, so that she faces Inuyasha now. Kagome's face shocked Inuyasha the most. She's so pale, just like how Miroku brought her to the hut that day, but now, she's paler than before. She looks… dead…

"Inuyasha…please…help me…" She said crying. Naraku just laughed evilly.

"Hahaha… him? Save you? No can do! Well, since Inuyasha is here, my dear Kagome, lets finish where we left off."

He then forcefully kissed her, while his hands were wandering everywhere. Inuyasha just growled.

"Woman, kiss back!" Naraku commanded and slapped Kagome hard which made Inuyasha growl harder. Naraku was about to insert himself to Kagome when he was pushed back by something, rather someone.

Inuyasha can't bare the sight in front of him anymore.

"Kagome." He whispered.

He then gave her his haori, for her to cover herself.

"Mate." His demon side said.

"Mate."

"Mate."

"Mate."

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha turned to his demon self. Golden eyes turned bloody red, hair, fangs, and nails grew longer. He charged at Naraku, breaking the barrier.

"Get away from her, you idiot!"

Naraku stood upand wiped the blood in his mouth.

"Why Inuyasha? She isn't yours. I can do anything to her, right Kagome? I want her to be mine. You can have Kikyou. She's yours, but Kagome's min, so fuck off!"

Inuyasha could ear Kagome cried harder.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha said, trying to charge at Naraku, but a voice stopped him.

"Tell me, what is Kagome to you, Inuyasha?" Came a voice behind the trees.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha whispered. "But how…" He then suddenly turned back to his normal self.

"I said, what is she to you Inuyasha? And why do you need her for?"

"Kikyou… but how? I thought Kagome killed you?"

"Naraku revived me, he raised me up back to life, while you were blaming my reincarnation by killing me."

"What?"

"I answered you question Inuyasha, now, answer mine. What is she to you?"

"I don't know."

"I prefer a specific answer."

"She's just a shard detector okay?"

He then heard a gasp behind him, and knew it was Kagome, salty tears hit his sensitive nose.

"Glad to hear it, so just let Naraku take her and come with me." Kikyou said.

"But…"

"Let's go…" Kikyou said again.

Inuyasha followed her, but stopped when he heard Kagome whisper his name.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered quietly.

He then heard a yell from behind him. He then turned around, and there, guilt written in his eyes, he saw Naraku inserted himself to Kagome. She was crying so hard… Every time Naraku pumped, she just keep on shouting/yelling. Yelling because of pain.

"Inuyasha, lets go." Kikyou commanded. "Leave her, she's just a slut, letting any man take her."

"No Kikyou, I'm sorry. I need her more than anything."

With that, Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, pulled him out of her and punched him hard.

"Damn you Inuyasha. I'll be back to fully get her powers. For now, I'll let you go, at least I've collected some of her strengths." Naraku said, disappearing into the air. Inuyasha picked up his haori, and put it around Kagome, carrying her. He then turned around to see Kikyou walking away.

"Inuyasha, what is she to you?" He heard Kikyou say before disappearing like Naraku.

After hearing what was said of his past love, Inuyasha brought Kagome to Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Put her down!" Kaede commanded, understanding what she must do.

"Go outside and wait. I need to undress her to heal her wounds." Kaede ordered in which Inuyasha followed.

* * *

After a few hours, Kaede finally went out of the hut.

"How is she old hag?" Inuyasha hurriedly rushed to her and asked.

"She's alright now Inuyasha, if you wish, you can go see her."

"Thank you Kaede." Miroku said.

Inuyasha went directly in the hut. Sango was about to follow him when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Leave them alone first Sango, they need time." Miroku said, receiving a nod form the demon slayer.

* * *

Inuyasha went inside the hut and saw Kagome lying on the ground, almost lifeless.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side.

"What Kagome? Do you need something?" He asked worriedly.

"Inuyasha…thank…you…" She said, eyes still close. "I thought you'll never come…"

Just then, Inuyasha saw Kikyou's soul collectors. In his mind, he was debating whether to go and see Kikyou, or stay with Kagome.

"Go Inuyasha, she's waiting." Kagome said softly.

"But…"

"It's alright, I'm okay now."

"I'll be right back Kagome, this time I promise."

He ran out and followed Kikyou's scent and soul collectors.

'I hope you will not break that promise Inuyasha.' Kagome thought sadly.

'I'm not breaking the promise Kagome. I just realized that I love you more than Kikyou, even my demon side knows it.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

He reached Kikyou just in time. She was there sitting beneath the god tree, eyes closed.

"So you came Inuyasha, why did you chose her?"

"I…"

"I thought you loved me, you even got mad at her for killing me…"

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Naraku." Kikyou simply answered.

"I'm sorry Kikyou."

"Sorry for what Inuyasha? Do you still love me like before?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. There was silence spread between them, an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Kikyou, I chose to stay with Kagome." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence, looking at the ground. Kikyou was shocked. She just stared at him with cold and angry eyes.

"Why her Inuyasha? Why chose a reincarnation when the real one is in front of you? Why?"

Inuyasha then faced Kikyou.

"No Kikyou, she isn't a reincarnation only, she's herself. I just realized that it wasn't love that I saw in you, it was just…. Pity."

Inuyasha then turned around, ready to leave.

"Bye Kikyou. I made a promise to Kagome, and o don't want to break that promise." he told her then leave.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, and thank you." Kikyou said, before turning to ashes.

* * *

After Inuyasha left for Kikyou, Kagome went outside the hut to gain fresh air, but what she gained was a lot of questions.

"Kagome! Why did you go out? You must rest." Sango said.

"Lady Kagome! How are you?" Then Miroku.

"Kagome! You need to go back inside the hut!" Then Kaede.

"Yehey! Kagome's alright!" The Shippou.

"Meow!" Then Kilala.

Kagome just sighed.

"It's okay guys, I just want to take a walk, please." She said with small smile.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Meow."

She then again sighed and started walking. While she was walking, thoughts about Inuyasha can't stop in her mind.

'Would he go to hell with her? Am I just really a shard detector? Am I not even his friend?' she thought but snapped back to reality when she realized where she was--the well.

Remembering the past memories she had with Inuyasha, a tear came down from her eyes, then another.

"Why is it so hard!" She said loudly.

* * *

After having a talk with Kikyou, he went back to the hut where he left Kagome, but when he got there, he saw no sign of her.

'Where could she be?' he thought.

He went out of the hut and right away asked the people outside (the gang).

"She said she's going out for a walk." Sango said.

After hearing that, he immediately ran and tried to find her. After finding her scent, he followed it, but when he realized where the scent was leading, he ran faster.

'Please Kagome, don't go.' he thought.

When he arrived at where she was, he was shocked at what he saw. There she was, sitting beside the well, crying. He then heard her say somwthing.

"Why is it so hard!"

He silently approache her crying form and hugged her.

* * *

"Kagome…"

Kagome was startled feeling someone hugged her, but directly calmed down after knowing who the person was.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Kagome, I'm never gonna leave you ever again." Kagome looked at him in a confused look.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I just realized lately that all I felt for Kikyou was pity and the one I really love…iis…y-you."

Kagome broke the embrace and backed away.

"You…me? You…love…m-mee?"

She saw him nod. She can't take this anymore, she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but then kissed back after. Kagome broke the kiss and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You don't know how much you mad me happy Inuyasha…I love you too…"

She looked at him and kissed her again.

---------------------------------------The End----------------------------------------------

wow! that's 12 pages long! whew!

Well that's it folks! That's my first Inuyasha one shot! I'm also thinking of making a sequel of this one shot…..I really hope you like it!

And

Reviews pleasssseeeeee……….

Cherry brandy


	2. A Must Read Announcement

**Hey people! **

**Coz you want a sequel for this story, i already made it! its already posted too!**

**I really want your opinions on this sequel because, i decided that I should make it in chapters... what do you huys think? Just tell me whether you want the sequel of this story a one shot or do you want it to be the way it is. It already have chapters in it, but if most of you want it to bea one shot, I'll gladly changed it for you, but the story stays the same still. I will not update this still because I am waiting for your opinions.**

**These are the details of the story's sequel:**

**Summary: **

**Sequel to -Never Noticed It Until Trouble Happens- It's been two months since they killed Naraku, and it's been a year since they announced their love for each other. Now, Kagome needs to go back to her time for an important occasion, and Inuyasha is starting to doubt his love for her. Will he continue to doubt her, or will he still believe her? **

**-- **

**Title: **

**Is Our Love Strong Enough? **

**Rating: **

**T **

**Couples: **

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Always and Forever,**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


End file.
